This invention pertains generally to an apparatus for producing a compensating voltage in response to or as a function of changes in a parameter. A specific example described herein is an apparatus for producing a compensating voltage for a device in response to changes in the temperature environment parameter of said device.
This invention may be advantageously used, for example, to provide a compensating voltage for a strain gauge pressure transducer such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,150 issued Oct. 15, 1974, to the same inventor and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,150 discloses a circuit which, inter alia, provides a correction for a temperature related error of the device.